


【鲨美】光头与敏感带

by wathet



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wathet/pseuds/wathet
Summary: 一美的光头让鲨美两人都蜜汁性奋【。】





	【鲨美】光头与敏感带

“搞定了。”消息进来的时候手机发出一声轻响，Michael低下头看了看，嘴角浮上点笑意。

“你想跟我用skype视频吗？还是我发张照片给你？”消息接着又传过来，Michael可以想象出对方兴奋又得意的表情，但是刚换新手机的他暂时还不能熟练地应对。真是该死，乔布斯的戏份都杀青了，他却仍旧玩不溜手里新买的iPhone。

“别！别剧透！”他打了一行字就因为不小心碰到了发送键发了出去，虽然有一瞬间的懊恼但是想到这能阻止James飞速地把他的照片发过来，就又撇撇嘴继续发下一句话。

“我想见面了再看，按我现在想象的，你应该跟这个一样…”到底是为什么新系统要更新这么多表情？Michael手忙脚乱地选中那个微笑的emoji，圆圆的脸就像个光头。

“不，我比它白多了。”James迅速地回复，接着又发过来一句，“那就见面再看吧，忙去了，回聊。”

Michael回了句“到时候见”，就把手机收进了口袋，他当然不知道，James光头的照片早就因为Bryan的推特而传遍整个互联网了。

 

*****

 

再见面的时候大概是一个星期之后，Michael回到蒙特利尔的片场，跟导演打卡报道后就先去了他的拖车。远远就瞧见有个人朝他招手，因为距离隔得太大，Michael一时也没反应过来是谁，他礼节性地朝对方挥了挥手——直到他看见那个人光洁锃亮的头顶。

“我天，James！”他加快了脚步，James也朝他跑过来，那人丝毫没有减速的意思，恶作剧般一口气撞进他怀里。

虽然是合作了多次的剧组，他们的关系也从来不是秘密，但是两个人也没有再做出其他更加亲密的行为。James兴奋地抓过Michael的右手，把他的手掌覆在他头顶，语气里有点孩子气的炫耀，“怎么样？我自己剃的！是不是棒极了！！”

“你看着很棒，很好看。”Michael的手掌落在他头顶，这触感真是奇妙极了，James的头皮光滑可是又带着一点点发碴带出的扎手的痒，奇特的手感细碎地弥漫在整个手掌，让Michael忍不住笑出声。

“你在笑什么？”James瞪了他一眼，脸上写满了“难道哥这个发型不酷炫吗”。

Michael知道他以为他之前的夸奖只是说笑，但实在是憋不住笑，就牵过James的手把他往拖车的方向拉，“等下进了拖车再告诉你。”

但James哪闲得下来，再加上两个人因为忙也的确好久没见面了，开始还只是老老实实牵着手，等走近拖车，到了人少的地方的时候，James几乎都挂在Michael身上了。Michael一只手搂着James的腰，另一只手摸索着钥匙去开拖车的门，嘴角的弧度根本收不住。怎么能收住呢？他看见James那张漂亮得意的脸就开心得要笑出十颗牙齿。

磨磨蹭蹭了半天才打开门，Michael心里越是着急，动作却越是笨拙，等到终于进去了，他匆匆放下装行李的大包，见James锁上了门，就一把把他拉上了床。

“这是谁家的光头？这么好看！”Michael把James抱进怀里，嘴唇沿着他的脖颈向上磨蹭着。他蓄着胡子，嘴边和下巴上的胡须蹭着James光溜溜的下巴，痒得他直往后躲，Michael却从背后揽住了他的腰，一口含住他的耳垂。那也是James的敏感带之一了，被Michael湿滑的舌头缠住的瞬间他就觉得脸颊发烧。

“你刚才说要告诉我你为什么笑的。”James一边打岔一边躲开。

Michael却不肯松口，他轻轻啮咬着James耳垂，嘴里含糊道，“James你的头触感太棒了，我想…我想吻它。”

“那就…”James一时也有点惊讶，他看着对面的Michael，一双蓝眼睛因为蓄着笑意而显得亮晶晶的，他耸了耸肩，“那就来吧。”

车里很静，听得见的只有两人起伏的呼吸声。James突然有点紧张。这真是太可笑了，他刚在心里吐槽了一句，身体就因为Michael温热的呼吸扑在他头顶而略微紧绷起来。

接着他的吻就落了下来，Michael的嘴唇柔软湿润，略高于头顶的温度印在他的肌肤上，却灼热得像火焰。James的耳背在那一瞬间就烧得通红，那一秒钟的亲吻就像是蝴蝶轻轻扑棱下翅膀，却在他的身体里卷起风暴。他能感觉到那吻如同蜻蜓在湖面的一触，漾起的阵阵余波就如同此刻轻微泛起的鸡皮疙瘩，在他的皮肤上扩散开来。身体的敏感度好像被调到了最高档，只是这样轻微的触碰，就能让他脑海里卷起有关欲望的念头。

但而对方却无知无觉地将他拥得更紧。温柔的吻缓慢地落在他头顶，一点点前移到额头，然后落在他的眉心、鼻尖最后是嘴唇。

这是他们分隔多日后的第一个吻，满是柔情温存。James伸手回抱住Michael，对方的身体温热结实，即使是摸惯了的，也还是忍不住生出了几分亲近。还有他的味道、他的呼吸、他嘴唇的触感甚至是姜黄色的胡子，都熟悉到如同刻在了心里。身体里些许的燥热在这一瞬间又平息了，他靠在他怀里，随便地想着，只要是跟眼前这个人在一起，不管在哪、做什么，他都觉得又开心又安定。

他没想到Michael在下一刻就贴着他耳朵说，“真好，你这么好，还在我身边。真好。”James只觉得才刚刚平息的热又猛地卷了上来

Michael也不知道自己是怎么就任由这样含糊又肉麻的话溜出口的，他只是突然想起来一年前给逆转未来做宣传的时候，伦敦的首映礼，下雨的广场上满是人。他忙着接受采访，忙着和粉丝互动签名，偶然闲下一刻的时候就忍不住张望，在人海里寻找James。

而他碰巧就看见了，James正站在不远处，深蓝色的西服包裹着他的身体，在茫茫人海里留下一个背影。那一瞬间他好像什么都来不及顾及了，不管是身边工作人员的指引还是正在下落的大雨，一个念头唰地浮现在脑海，下一秒就转化成他抬脚的步伐。

Michael径直朝James走过去，目光一直钉在他的背影上，身后打着伞的小哥也只好大步地跟上来。那个人完全没有注意到他的靠近，正和身边的人聊得投入，那点子占有欲突然就被伦敦的雨水淋得膨胀起来。他走得越发笃定，离James只剩一步的时候便伸出双手搭上他的肩膀。对方也发现了他，猛然抬头，目光就撞进他眼里，相视的那一刻彼此都笑了起来，他喜欢他蓝眼睛里的光，就好像他所有的梦都凝在那里。那个在脑袋里转圜了三圈的念头此刻越发清晰——带他走。

 

而Michael的走神是被James强硬的动作打断的，原本坐在他怀里的James突然把他推倒在了床上。以Michael甚至还没反应过来的速度脱掉了自己身上的T恤，接着James就和Michael的裤子扣子做起了斗争。

Michael躺在床上，一时还有点恍惚，他疑惑地叫了两声James后，又才顿悟。笑声从他的胸腔发出来，Michael整个身体都因此而微微抖动。

James根本都不抬头看他，却仍旧掩饰不了耳尖的红。他因为被Michael的笑声戳穿而多了点恼羞成怒的意思，气到后来反倒无所谓了，只在Michael胸前轻捶了一下，抬起下巴道：

“真是见了鬼，你才亲了我头顶几下，我就硬了。”

 

*****

 

他们剧组一群人去看F1比赛的时候，天气特别好，阳光灿烂到照得人眼睛都睁不开，于是每个人脸上都挂了个酷炫的大墨镜。

“离我们远点，James！”大家都做出一副被他的光头反射刺伤的样子，平均演技水平直冲奥斯卡。

“拜托！”James耸了耸肩，也不想理他们的幼稚玩笑。Michael从他身后走过来搂住他，他恶作剧地歪头把头顶正对着他，Michael却不配合，只是用原本放在他肩头的手摸了摸他的脑袋。

“我说了不能随便摸我脑袋！”James一个闪身，灵活地躲过了Michael的第二下抚摸。Michael也没说什么，只是笑嘻嘻地又靠近他，手搭上他的肩膀，继续往前走。James忍了三秒，也许还没到三秒，就探手回揽住了他的腰。

今天来看F1比赛的名人不少，大家见面了寒暄几句就开始掏出手机拍拍拍。还有很多媒体也闻风而至，既是为了播报比赛，也能在他们这蹭条报道。

Michael知道虽然James嘴上不怎么说，但是心里还是挺喜欢这种集体活动的，更何况看的还是F1比赛，所以就由着他在红牛的车库里到处跑。

进入三岁好奇模式的James没花上五分钟就跑得没影了，Michael在赛道上被一个记者捕捉到，两人一边走一边聊。

他们客套了几句，Michael又讲了一次被老爹强行征用摩托的故事，话题就绕道了X-men和某人那颗引人关注的光头。

“JamesMcAvoy剃了头，他现在是X教授，不是吗？看上去更凶了一些。”记者说道，表情比他的语气更夸张一点。

Michael忍不住地带了笑意，“是的，他的确看上去凶了一点。”嘴上这么说着，脑子里却冒出来那天他又羞又恼地骑在他身上的表情，倒是和凶狠一点都不搭边。

但他还是继续补充，“当我看到一个秃子向我招手的时候，我甚至没认出来。我心里想着‘那是谁啊’，走近了才看清楚是他。”

“是的，我想他心里因为这偷着乐呢，”Michael毫不犹豫地出卖了他的光头爱人，完全没有注意到背后有人靠近，“理由就是他能酷炫地把自己剃光…”

其实James靠近并且拍他屁股的时候，Michael虽然没有提前发现但也没有多惊讶，他们隔着墨镜匆忙的对视了一眼，James就装作什么事都没发生一般大摇大摆地走了，他却还继续说着，“瞧，他就在那，多漂亮的脑袋！”

等到Michael结束采访追上James，两个人走到人少的阴凉处的时候，Michael摘下墨镜，不自觉地把James逼到角落。

“你想干嘛？”James扬起脑袋看他，大墨镜衬得他的脸小得一个巴掌就能遮住，“摸了你的屁股，你就是我的人了。放心，我不会亏待你的。”

Michael看着他翘起来的尖下巴，只觉得这个角度吻下去刚刚好。但是不是现在，他把一只手撑在墙上，把James困在他和墙壁之间，“那可不好，你摸了我，我也得摸回来。”他一边说一边笑，嘴角露了三颗牙齿。

James被他迫得近了，气势不由得矮了三分，Michael趁机就伸出另一只手摸了摸James的头顶。James气得一把抓过他的手掌，困在他胸口让他不能动弹。

“你明明知道为什么不让你摸的。”James强调了一遍事情的严重性。

“我知道，”Michael却不以为然，他的手掌被强行覆在James胸口，尚有一点活动空间的拇指动了动，正好蹭到James红色T恤下的一点凸起，他嘴角笑意更深，“不然我为什么要摸？”

James立马就松开了他的手，大墨镜遮住了他的大半张脸，也看不清表情。他沉默了半晌，支吾着来了一句，“可是比赛马上就要开始了。”

“嗯，是的，有些事晚上回去还能做，但是比赛错过了就没了。”Michael附议。

“没错，你说的很有道理。”James点点头，侧身从Michael和墙壁之间走出来，走了几步后发现Michael没有跟上来，就转头对他说：

“我要去卫生间一趟，你要来吗？”

Michael笑出了八颗牙，拉过James的手就跑了起来。

 

*****

 

他们在卫生间不远处遇到了Nic，Nic扫了眼他们牵着的手，“手牵手一起去上厕所哈，13岁的姑娘们？”

Michael正准备松开，却被James一把抓得更紧，他迅速地反击，“你知道吗？你的名字已经从我下次睡衣派对的邀请名单上删掉了。下次失恋你可没机会把鼻涕都哭到我的碎花睡衣上了。”

Nic强忍住笑意继续说，“哦？我还以为你早就失去资格了”，他指指头顶，“和其他姐妹一起戴粉色同款蝴蝶结发卡的资格。”

Michael在旁边早就笑疯了，他又摸了一把James的头顶，对他说，“他只是嫉妒你罢了，你的发型把所有橄榄球校队队员的目光都吸引了。”

“该死，”James再一次抓过Michael的手掌，隔着墨镜瞪了他一眼，粗鲁地说，“再不进去，我要尿到裤子里了。”

Nic挥挥手就走了。因为临近比赛开始了，卫生间里空无一人，大家早都回到了自己的座位。Michael在James进入隔间的瞬间就跟了进去，顺手就锁好了门。

“你进来干吗？”James明知故问。

“我看你戴着墨镜，怕你不方便，就帮帮你。”Michael大喇喇地笑着说。

James被这个理由气到笑，他摘下墨镜，露出双眸里莹莹的一片蓝色。这次换他主动把Michael逼到门上，他双手攒住Michael外套立起的衣领，将他拉向他，却在嘴唇相触的前一秒停住了，而彼此的气息却早就缠绕在一处。Michael身上带着些微的汗意，体热蒸腾出衣服自带的清香，和他的气味混合在一起，James嗅了嗅，哑着嗓子说，“你要怎么帮我？”

Michael吻下去的时候脑子里就在想，这个角度果然很适合接吻。在撬开James的唇齿的同时，他的手沿着James的胸膛滑了下去，利索地解开他的裤子搭扣和拉链，掏出他半硬的性器，熟练地撸动起来。

他能感觉到James的喘息，湿热的呼吸浮在他脸上，让人忍不住想要篡夺更多。Michael沿着他的鼻子往上，温热的吻一点点地落在他的鼻尖、眉心、额头，最后在他的头顶徘徊。他探出一点舌尖，在James的头顶留下一道道湿漉漉的痕迹，怀里的人瞬间就软了，James把脸埋进他的肩窝，他满是潮意的呼吸让他的脖子和他撸动的右手一样湿润。

James快要被一波又一波涌上来的快感淹没了，他整个人就像在海浪间沉浮的浮木，唯有靠紧Michael才能获取一点点稳定和安全。然而他的手、他的吻、他的触摸和气息，才是这一切快感和欲望的源头。如同饮鸩止渴，他越是渴望，越是靠近，却越是得不到满足。

没错，这都还不够。当对方的吻一次次落在他敏感的头顶，欲望就像渐次展开的羽翼，像倾倒的多米诺骨牌一样，沿着渐起的鸡皮疙瘩蹿遍全身。混合着快感的痒在尾椎不断的积累，他甚至会忍不住地哼出声，只希望对方能理解他的需要。

可Michael当然不会那样轻易的满足他，他把持着他硬挺的下体，极富技巧的动作让他的下身泥泞不堪，而那些避不开的却不断点燃他的吻，几乎要把他所有的理智和矜持都燃烧殆尽了。

压死他理智的最后一根稻草是他的高潮，泊泊的液体从他的身体里射出，把Michael的手掌沾染得越发湿滑。James根本掩饰不住眼神中的渴望，他盯着他，下意识地咬住他因为高潮而变得越发鲜红的嘴唇，低声说，“我还想要…干我，Mike。”

James最爱眼前人此刻的有求必应，他甚至没有看见对方是怎么解开裤子的，就已经被他整个抱起来，抵在了背后的墙上。他下意识地就用腿缠住了对方的腰身，一瞬间的惊慌失措让他们贴紧到不留一点缝隙。

这样的姿势才刚刚稳住，James的体内就被插入了一根手指，他忍不住地呻吟出声，尾音轻浮地扬起来，就像是少女纤细勾人的手指，撩人心弦。

显然Michael也有点等不及了，他之后的开扩简直可以算得上粗鲁，当他最后终于顶进去的时候，两人都是满头大汗。

但谁也顾不得去擦了——他们的额头很湿，他们的后颈很湿，而他们连接的下体更是湿得一塌糊涂。Michael猛地顶了进去，润滑后的甬道被扩张开，发出噗嗤一声湿漉漉的轻响，听得人耳朵发烧。而他之后的顶弄，更是带出一串湛湛的水声，混合在James的或低或高的呻吟里，和他绞紧他下身的火热内壁一样催情。

当他们同时高潮后，James软软地挂在Michael身上，由着他帮忙，把他射进去的精液清理出来。

“我觉得我应该开始考虑随身携带套子了。”Michael抱着他，声音从他头顶上传过来。

James不置可否地哼了一声。

“毕竟某个人还要把他的敏感带暴露至少好几个月。”

 

*****

 

“Michael和James呢？”Bryan从激烈精彩的比赛中回神，对身边的Nic说。

“我不知道，”Nic笑了笑，鲜艳的红唇下露出一小片皓白的牙齿，“13岁姑娘们的心思谁猜得透呢？”

 

 FIN


End file.
